


The Worst

by unresponding



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Remix, perfect copy 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2189880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unresponding/pseuds/unresponding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="http://s1372.photobucket.com/user/unresponding/media/perfectcopypreview_zpse73af2f0.png.html"></a>
  <img/>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Worst

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jaegervega](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaegervega/gifts).
  * Inspired by [imahana](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/69486) by Motimerri/jaegervega. 



[](http://s1372.photobucket.com/user/unresponding/media/perfectcopy_zpsab84368b.png.html)

**Author's Note:**

> -Imayoshi's POV of Motimerri/jaegervega's ImaHana artwork. As Hanamiya claims, Imayoshi's personality is "the worst."  
> -Part of Perfect Copy. Hope you like it, Motimerri! OTL


End file.
